Consumers have available to them a wide variety of devices that may be purchased and activated, such as set-top boxes, personal computers, and voice-over-internet protocol (VOIP) analog telephone adapters (ATAs), for example. These devices may communicate with a broadband network such as the Internet, for example. As part of the registration and activation of a purchased device or the registration and activation of a service to be performed by a device, a consumer may agree to a set of Terms and Conditions (T&C) from the manufacturer of the device or the service provider. Typically, the consumer may not reject portions of a T&C agreement and opting out of a T&C agreement will prevent a device from operating. The devices may be operable to autonomously collect and send data (over a connected broadband network) to a vendor or to a third party. One approach to tracking and restricting the types of data that a particular device sends over a broadband network is to install a firewall on the particular device.